


於天上看見深淵

by kisoo909



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23143291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisoo909/pseuds/kisoo909
Relationships: Aglovale/Siegfried (Granblue Fantasy)
Kudos: 4





	於天上看見深淵

於天上看見深淵

咕咯，伴著粘膩的水聲，

是骨肉破開的聲音，循著他自己的骨頭滲進他心中，還有手，手，那麼用力，那麼用力地抱擁⋯⋯他聽到自己的骨頭也發出吱啞的聲響，更大的東西鋪天蓋地地壓下來。什麼都壓碎了，夷平了，降進底裡去。然後雪慢慢地落，結成一片平坦的冰原。

⋯⋯

他想回底裡去。

⋯⋯

「⋯⋯這裡的雪，感覺不太一樣呢⋯⋯」

古蕾婭朝窗外伸出手，晶瑩的雪花攤在暗紅的手心裡，久久才化了。安倚在她身後，睬著眼睛比手上的裝飾物：「是哪裡不一樣？⋯⋯嗯⋯⋯果然還是頭鏈更適合古蕾婭吧？」

古蕾婭兜了些雪捧在安面前，斂著眼笑道：「安，看⋯⋯我的體溫比一般人高，但是這些雪在我手裡，也要一陣才化呢⋯⋯而且，更冷又更軟⋯⋯」

安也笑道：「那不是很像古蕾婭？啊，不過古蕾婭只是看起來冷。⋯⋯比起這些，快戴上這條頭鏈看看！」她邊說邊把長長的一圈珠鏈朝古蕾婭的頭上套，古蕾婭捧著雪，不好把二人身上華美的衣裙弄髒，左閃右避得艱難，讓安笑嘻嘻地如了意，把那條綴著紅寶石吊墜的珠鏈套到角上了。少女還把鏡子貼在她面前：「果然——超漂亮！」

古蕾婭看著鏡中的自己，微微紅了臉。馬上她又看到身上的角和尾巴，感到方才在手上的雪晚來地刺了她一下，教她瑟縮著：「⋯⋯這樣，真的好嗎？帶我去貴族的宴會。那個，會嚇到人吧⋯⋯」

安抓著她的手道：「放心吧，古蕾婭。我會保護你的⋯⋯而且，也是國王邀請你來的嘛？『務必帶上你最親愛的朋友』，那不是只有你了嗎？」

古蕾婭看著安一路飛揚的神情，慢慢明白她是要像警告一樣和所有人宣佈自己的朋友，用這樣的方式和她綁在一起⋯⋯她張口欲言，安卻搶先轉道：「⋯⋯至於你說的雪的不同，是因為這裡的國王吧。擁有冰雪祝福之人⋯⋯」

古蕾婭問：「誰？」

安道：「冰皇阿格羅瓦爾。」

她很快就看到安口中所說的冰皇。國王在宴會的中心氣宇軒昂，足有五層的水晶的光芒彷彿全打在他身上，垂落的髮是流動的金子，也綻放著動人的華彩。也許是她的視線太過凝實，阿格羅瓦爾微微偏了偏頭，紅的眼睛帶著鷹一般的神情鎖住了她。那一瞬她想到頭上的寶石，和自己的右手。而且感到不舒服。

阿格羅瓦爾大步向她們走來，安隨即站前一步把半個古蕾婭擋在身後。他們交換了問安的禮儀和優雅的社交辭令，各自客套地的唇尚還彎著，阿格羅瓦爾便不甚在意似的道：「這位，是閣下的朋友？」

安報以一笑：「正如您所言，她是古蕾婭。是我非常重要的朋友。」

古蕾婭局促地欠了欠身：「⋯⋯很榮幸見到您，國王陛下。」

阿格羅瓦爾大笑道：「不用這麼緊張，我也很歡迎你們來到威爾士。事實上，正是我邀請你們來的，作為客人隨意便可。⋯⋯那麼，恕我冒昧，你的角不是多拉夫的角吧？」

安的身體頓時更緊地繃起來，古蕾婭拉住她的手，和她其肩站著，雖然仍舊不安，但她直直地仰上了阿格羅瓦爾的眼睛：「⋯⋯是的，我是龍族。」

阿格羅瓦爾把酒杯擱到旁邊的桌上，再回頭他的臉竟完全地柔和下來了，像回了有血有肉的真人。但前後的變化過大而且過快，便不免使人驚疑了。古蕾婭看著他左邊的額髮在此時散落下來，給他白而青的臉覆上淡淡的陰影。

他笑道：「那真是太好了。我有些事想請教。」這次的笑倒顯得很真心。

他們走到露台上，安在玻璃門附近等著，時不時看向這邊的方向，實在是很擔心。但古蕾婭知道阿格羅瓦爾不會傷害她，她感到的不適並非惡意，而是別的，她說不出來的東西。晚風凜凜地拂過他們的髮，帶來雪和雪的氣味，古蕾婭很少感到寒冷，迎著風也不覺什麼。旁邊的阿格羅瓦爾比她更閑適，好像更該生在這雪裡。

「那個，請問您想知道的是⋯⋯？」她問。

「我想知道，龍是什麼？」

古蕾婭道：「⋯⋯抱歉，這個，我不知道。我生來就是這樣。」

阿格羅瓦爾道：「那麼，龍之力是什麼？」

比起「我」是什麼，這個問題好答得多。古蕾婭雖然沒有想過，但她很努力地組織著自己的思想和語言：「是源自血脈的力量⋯⋯？每次我使用自己的力量的時候，就會感到全身的血在燃燒，不過，並不難過，而是很⋯⋯溫暖，像被擁抱了一樣。」

阿格羅瓦爾的尾指抽動了一下。他看著遠方若有所思：「龍血呢？」

「誒⋯⋯？」

「瑪娜莉亞學院的戰鬥裡你沒有流過血？你沒有戰鬥到渾身是傷，溫熱的血濺到朋友身上？」

「⋯⋯」古蕾婭捏著自己的手臂：「有，但我沒有留意。」

「是嗎？」阿格羅瓦爾轉回頭去，「你該試試。讓朋友喝下龍血之類的。」

「⋯⋯為什麼？」古雷婭道：「如果是為了變得更強大，安不需要，她已經十分強大了。」

阿格羅瓦爾笑道：「只是分享那份溫暖。朋友應該互相分享，不是嗎？」

古蕾婭道：「她也不需要用沐浴我的血的方式來得到我的溫暖。」

阿格羅瓦爾道：「不。你不明白⋯⋯」後面的話在風中的焦味裡中斷了，王猛然看向西方，城西的盡處有光在燃燒，彷彿太陽倒逆著從西邊返回。他顧不上悠然地談話了，國王留下一聲抱歉返回廳中，衛兵恰好趕在玻璃門前報告：「阿格羅瓦爾殿下！第一兵隊已經出發鎮壓集結的魔物！二隊和三隊也準備就緒，請問⋯⋯！」

阿格羅瓦爾掃了一眼滿場的王公貴族：「二隊和我一起前往現場，餘下的連隊保衛城堡。」他揚聲道：「不需要擔心，各位的安全將由我——冰皇保證！」話落，足有兩層樓高的窗戶頓時被突生的冰鎖上了。古蕾婭匆匆揚起的長裙被凝了一角在裡面，龍姬嚓啦撕下了裙子，追上來喊道：「請讓我也幫忙！我無法解答的問題，親眼所見的話⋯⋯」

阿格羅瓦爾即答：「可以。備馬！」

他們飛快地沖到了西城門，愈近空氣裡的焦味和腥味就愈濃，到處是火、煙，魔物和倒地的人。更多的堆在城門口，不管是人，還是怪物。

冰皇揚著馬一往無前地沖進了那泥沼中，古蕾婭幾乎要驚呼出聲來了，但那些人開始抬起同伴迅速地向後退，空出一大片空地，沿著塗地的鮮血，巨大如同樹一樣的冰升起來了，最大的尖刺直跨過了兩旁的哨塔，連城堡也看得見這砭骨的造物。

阿格羅瓦爾勒馬喊她：「解決那些東西。」

古蕾婭點頭。龍姬拍動她的羽翼踩到牆頂，對著魔的浪潮，白煙往她嘴裡絲絲地生出，亮起的手凝聚破滅的縮影。

轟！

她夷平了海浪，而在沸騰的的龍血裡，她嗅到幽世的臭味彌漫在身後。

阿格羅瓦爾站在她身後。

古蕾婭的龍眸縮成一線，她差點下意識地把眼前的人一同毁滅，但阿格羅瓦爾的神情阻止了她——他的眉挑起了，簡直像在期待她做出什麼她不應該做的事。不適感在她體中重重地下墮，或許到底摔爛開來，就能知道裡面是什麼。

更遠的森林爆開滿天煙塵，阿格羅瓦爾趣味地哦了一聲：「在這時候？」

他跳下了城牆，走在冰的坡道上，獨自朝林中去了。古蕾婭遲疑一瞬，也跟了上去。她在天上看到倒塌的樹木一直從東方伸延至此，激烈的戰鬥揚起的塵土擋阻了她的目光，看不清是什麼人在和什麼戰鬥著。但她嗅到了血和塵和人的氣味，還有一些混雜的淡淡的酸，而比這更重要的是，她的心卻在瘋狂地跳動，是血脈，血脈在潮湧，在燃燒，她感受到了——龍。

她比阿格羅瓦爾到得更早，穿著黑色盔甲的男人提著紅色的大劍在巨大的怪物身上翻飛，每一下他都把那既是獅子又是羊的生物重重地砸進地裡。重創的怪物憤怒地咆哮，發動更猛烈的攻勢。從樹影裡四方八面飛出的冰刃把怪物的前蹄釘進地裡，齊格飛趁機揚手。阿格羅瓦爾叫她：「留在這裡。」一道道從天而降的巨大冰刺依次鎖住未釘的三蹄。他走近齊格飛：「來了？」

齊格飛不語，踩在彎折的羊角上將劍插進了羊腦中，身上的不知道是怪物還是他自己的血滴滴答答地淋了阿格羅瓦爾一身。直到敵手嚥氣，龍騎士這才變回了人，找回了人的語言，低頭問道：「威爾士附近的魔物是不是又增多了？」

「你在附近徘徊的次數倒是更多。」

「是嗎？」齊格飛微笑：「因為我有些事想要查明。」

「什麼事？」

「一些問題，一些答案。不過，我差不多心裡有數了。」他跳到地上，另外的人這才發現，他半邊盔甲都裂開了，深可見骨的傷口血涓涓地流，那血想是他的更多。「報酬還是盔甲的整修就夠了。」

「我不記得我有答應你什麼報酬。」阿格羅瓦爾扶住了他。血從黑色的盔甲流到白的盔甲，慢慢滲進了衣服和皮膚裡。古蕾婭看到，他的尾指細細地，抽動了一下。

「感謝你今晚的幫助。」阿格羅瓦爾對她說：「我要先送他到別的地方去。」

齊格飛忽道：「唔。雖然這樣邀請不認識的小姐不太好，但要一起來嗎？」他溫和地向她笑：「我第一次見到同類呢。」

古蕾婭道：「⋯⋯我也，那個，你們不介意的話。」

他們同上馬車。馬車極為寛敞，還有被鋪，足以再擠下五個人有餘。齊格飛不多久就昏睡過去了，留下她和阿格羅瓦爾相對無言。行至半途，古蕾婭終於忍不住道：「不好意思，我想問⋯⋯」

馬車轆轆地走在山道，只有月光在照，霜雪在飛。古蕾婭知道阿格羅瓦爾看向了她，帶著比外面的雪更冰冷的紅眸。消去了城堡裡沾來的人氣，他愈發像冰雕出來的像。

「為什麼，你身上有幽世的味道呢？」

「⋯⋯好靈的鼻子。」他微笑：「不必緊張，這是誇讚。至於你的問題，就像你體中流著龍之血一樣，也許我體中也流著幽世的血吧。」

「可是，這應該不可能⋯⋯」

阿格羅瓦爾突然問：「你被擁抱過嗎？」

他的尾指又在抽動。

古蕾婭不回答。強烈的不適籠住了她，教她幾乎想推開窗嘔吐，但這是要到底了，因為要到底，所以特別地不適，壓得血肉器官都移位，骨頭吱啞吱啞地響⋯⋯

阿格羅瓦爾自顧自說了下去：「我被擁抱過。很多人擁抱過我，但我只記得兩次。一次是我在幽世的鍵裡的時候，無數的手擁抱我，很用力，當你被那樣用力地擁抱的時候，會錯覺你們連成了一體。但這僅僅是錯覺，人無法連成一體。除非真的把血肉和骨頭都揉碎⋯⋯」

他的細細的抽動已經從尾指蔓延到了臉上，彷彿正重新經歷了一遍被那樣擁抱的過程，肌肉因而此發抖，既難忍又痛苦。然後他張開眼睛，這一次，古蕾婭居然在當中看到了燃燒的火。

也許本就該如此，他的眼睛本來就是紅色的。

「另一次，第一次就是在這裡。」阿格羅瓦爾說：「在這個山道。」

他從頭到尾沒有看過窗外。古蕾婭憂傷地想：也許他是連車輪在這山道是如何發聲都記住了。

她同情，因此想說點什麼來安慰。阿格羅瓦爾的眼睛卻不知道什麼時候轉到了齊格飛身上，齊格飛睡得很熟。這樣的打斷讓古蕾婭從洋溢的情感裡清醒，看明白了完全赤裸的分享其實是最直白的拒絕姿態。她便不說話了。車駛進了小鎮，駛進了洋館，齊格飛的盔甲交給了有名的鐵匠，人送到了床上。

古蕾婭認為自己過份地窺視了秘密，不能面對阿格羅瓦爾，除去必要的進食只呆在分到的房間裡。好在她習慣獨處，並不覺得有什麼不好，第二天下午齊格飛醒來的消息由傭人送進她房中。她誠懇地道謝，敲響病人的房門，門打開了，病人就在門後。

齊格飛說：「很抱歉我在車上就暈了過去，那個人很難相處吧？」

古蕾婭沒有想到談話以這樣親暱的方式開始——不好說是對她親暱還是對阿格羅瓦爾。她道：「不，我沒有感到什麼⋯⋯」

齊格飛發出了笑聲，請她進屋。這房間溫暖得多，她身體在有火炎，更喜歡熱的所在，身體被氣溫浸得放鬆，在靠椅裡窩成一團。

齊格飛拿來了餅乾：「這裡沒有什麼茶點，餅乾可以嗎？」

「我都沒關係，謝謝你。」

「該謝的應該是這裡的王啊。」齊格飛把白瓷碟推到她面前：「雖然是管家送來的，不過該是他的授意。」

那個人也會送人餅乾嗎？她咬了一口，感到了奇異的甜味。

齊格飛道：「嗯？看你的表情，果然也覺得很甜嗎？」

古蕾婭點點頭。他又道：「這種餅乾好像是這裡的名產，但是我問了其他的人，大家都覺得是適當的甜度呢。所以我想，是不是我的味覺不太一樣了，像嗅覺還有視覺，也是。」

古蕾婭道：「是呢。龍的五感，好像比一般人敏感很多。不太一樣了⋯⋯？你本來不是龍族嗎？」

齊格飛道：「不是。我是喝了龍血才會變成這樣的。」

「⋯⋯那個，可以問嗎，喝龍血是什麼樣的感覺？」她抓向餅乾的手和齊格飛的碰到一起，是冷的。

齊格飛有點吃驚：「你對這樣的事有興趣嗎？喝的時候我神智不清，不過，清醒的時候我淋浴過龍血。那感覺就像被某些東西擠壓一樣，而且很熱⋯⋯」

古蕾婭的臉色刷地變白。那過份的甜味好像湧上了大腦，讓她的腦子漿成一團。接下來的談話她渾渾地應著，齊格飛看出她的不在狀態，很快主動結束這次的會面。下樓的時候阿格羅瓦爾剛好從外回來，她在二樓的樓梯上看到國王的金髮在陽光下金碧輝煌，伴著淡淡的酸味⋯⋯

古蕾婭抓破了扶手。阿格羅瓦爾進去了廳堂，她難忍地吸幾口氣，才決意要追上。廳裡開了大大的窗子，阿格羅瓦爾補著光站在那裡，對她的闖入毫不意外。古蕾婭喘息著問：「如果我猜錯了很抱歉⋯⋯那只怪物是你放的嗎？」

阿格羅瓦爾打量她：「你發現了啊。」

「為什麼要這麼做呢？」她問：「你在山道裡到底得到了什麼？」

「⋯⋯」阿格羅瓦爾的臉緩緩地出現在國道上有過的那種神情——眼睛又燃燒了，一直往下看，像想要回地裡去的鬼⋯⋯

「你沒被人擁抱過嗎？」他答道：「當然是愛。」

古蕾婭忽然明白了，那完全不是難忍和痛苦，而是發狂的激動。她的手也顫抖起來，後退著後退著跑回了房間。

那麼幸運地，房間裡有另一個人。

她撲上去和安抱在一起，在柔軟的金髮裡感到陽光的溫暖，感到她們連成一體，而在電光一般的靈識裡，她明白了最後一件事：

難道他會嗅不到嗎？


End file.
